The Visitor
by INSOMNIAC
Summary: A boy named Albert is trapped in a world he didnt know existed, tho he has been looking for a way back ever since he got here... Will he make it? CH. 1 Up now!


"Arrival"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Sega & Archie does so don't sew me, Albert though is MY char so... don't sew me for that either  
  
Authors Note: WOW!!! its been a while since I've written something... phew Holy shit... well... here it is... enjoy.... oh By the way,   
  
" " Dialogue  
  
* * Thought or Noise  
  
^ ^ Flashbacks (Can be integrated into the story, so look for these)  
  
=============================================================================  
  
The rain fell ominously on the ground, above all that could be seen past the trees was nothing but darkness, when lightning stroked somewhere, the sky was lighted but dark clouds was the only thing that was seen. a figure on the ground walked slowly, his features seemed to be that of any common Overlander, His hair was a strange blood red, his eyes were the same. He carried what appeared to be an exaggeratedly large double edged sword on his back... it was as wide as 7 inches or more, & very long. The fact of the matter was that he was lost, & he didn't know what to do now. He walked carefully & slowly through the woods. not knowing where he was. he finally found a tree & saw that it retained the rain very well... he then laid against it, he sat there staring at nothing in front of him, just water falling in the darkness, he saw how the water droplets hit the ground one by one. each water droplet reminded him of a memory he lost long ago. He smiled remembering his father, mother, and sister. He missed them dearly, yet there was nothing he could do to get them back, the whole concept of returning to his home was plainly near impossible, at least at the moment. He then stood & walked out from under the tree, he then raised his head at the sky & smiled, because of hope, he still had hope that he could find a way to get back. But how long has it been since he last saw his parents, one thousand years? He didn't care, he stared at the night sky as the water fell... remembering, the sky though was very dark, he could see the water droplets fall past him or on him.  
  
^"DAD, MOM!!" a boy yelled as he giggled & laughed in the rain, at the back yard of his home. His mother laughed as well as he saw his father roll around in the mud with his son. they all laughed and played together.  
  
"Cant get me dad!" The boy called as the father laughed. Soon the years passed and the boy grew to be 17, and again the boy stood in the rain with a black shirt & blue carpenter jeans & black shoes, having a water fight with his parents after unsuccessfully washing the car. Suddenly the boy's smile grew to a frown as he looked up into the sky, the car disappeared, the heavy Sword returned to his back, the clothes remained the same, but the house disappeared to turn into nothing but forest, & bushes, but the rain did not change, the rain remained. The individual sat back down on the floor & closed his eyes.^ No sooner that this happened that he fell asleep, thunder echoed through the sky as the puddles were filled & the sound of water falling on them also echoed through the area.  
  
The next morning, he awoke to some guys kicking him, as his eyes focused, he could only see 2 guys in uniform aiming their weapons at him.  
  
"Get UP!" one of them yelled,   
  
"Now!" the other one followed suit  
  
now visible in the day time, one could see that the kid was wearing was in fact carpenter Jeans, a black shirt, & black skater shoes. the kid saw the two Anthros & sighted, raising his arms to the air.  
  
"I don't know if you realize but I was sleeping... " the figure said as he stood, one of the guards was now taking the figures sword off his back.  
  
"you sure you can lift that?" the figure said as the sword suddenly dropped from the figures shoulder onto the ground with a loud thud, the guard could barely lift a few inches. Suddenly the figure hit & knocked the first guard out & kicked the second also knocking him out. he took the sword effortlessly & placed it on the sheath on his back once more. he turned to see a small village 5 yards from him... he walked into the village & saw everyone getting out of his way, he walked on & saw this place was quite weird, it was hidden, well hidden, no sensors could have the power to locate this place with ease. He continued walking when suddenly he heard a small whistling noise, he then unlocked his sword from the sheath & jumped back, only to have a blue blur shoot past him almost hitting him, the blue blur soon slowed down, only to reveal that it seemed to be a strange blue hedgehog.  
  
"Who are you!" Sonic asked.  
  
"The name is Albert, is everyone as friendly as those guards back there?" Albert asked as he smiled & slid the sword on his back once more, he then stood normally.  
  
"I'm not your enemy... I was just traveling... your goons attacked me first" Albert said calmly as he kicked the floor with his shoes.  
  
"Yeah right!" sonic said as he ran towards him, Albert though simply jumped up into the air & in a matter of milliseconds, took his blade back out, slashed at Sonic & slid it back in, sending Sonic crashing to the ground & not moving.  
  
"don't do that again..." Albert said as he took Sonic in his arms. In slow motion one could see that Albert only slapped Sonic with the side of the sword, knocking him out, though from another point of view, it looked like a clean cut. suddenly as Albert turned he found a strange group in front of him holding weapons, a half roboticized rabbit, a squirrel with a blue vest, what looked like a walrus & a two tailed fox.  
  
"he's knocked out... but I believe he needs rest" Albert said calmly  
  
"Who are you!" Sally asked.  
  
"My name is Albert, I was attacked by your guards just outside the gates, I was lost, mind telling me where I am?" Albert asked now inpatient.  
  
Sally was about to answer but soon thought carefully about it  
  
"Where are you headed?" Sally asked.  
  
"A place called Robotropolis, I need to find this... scientist for help." Albert responded, though he noticed that at the mention of Robotnik's name, everyone got tense.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Albert asked.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
How's Chapter one? please review. 


End file.
